


Визитка WTF Het 2021

by WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF Het 2021

Команда мультифандомного гета идет на Зимнюю, чтобы додать себе любимых шипов. [Запрыгивайте](https://discord.gg/QaDVFtauQ7) в нашу лодку или следите за нашими выкладками. Спасибо за внимание. :)

  



End file.
